Pan Post 58
In Pan Post 58 Ameryl, who has been exiled after her defeat at the hands of her sister Imeryn in Pan Post 23, is travelling across the Multiverse when she stops by the planet Algernon in the NeSiverse. At a restaurant Morthrandur shows up and hands her Mors Dei, a set of golden nunchukus. He explains that there is the essence of anti-power within them that could destroy gods. When she asks why he'd give them to her he explains that she has an aura of destiny, wherein she could join the lesser of two great empires and bring it to greater power. This details the backstory for the God-Killer, seen in Pan Post 53. Post Seed of the Machine A long time ago, in a universe far far away... Ameryl, princess of a vast galactic realm, has been exiled by her twin sister Imeryn, who has been crowned queen. Ameryl, like her sister, is a powerful sorceress, so she is not defenseless - but now she has no resources. After a period of wandering, she passes through the NeSiverse, on the planet Algernon. Ameryl: Bring me a glass of your finest wine. Snooty Waiter: As madame says. Ameryl watches the others in the high-class restaurant as the snooty waiter brings her a bottle and glass. She has been making contacts and connections in her exile, and continues to do so, though she has no clear purpose, ever since being bereft of her ancestral title. Morthrandur: I presume the wine is sufficient for your tastes. Ameryl successfully maintains her composure, rather than choking on her wine. She has been watching everything and everyone carefully, yet this tall cloaked figure with a sepulchral voice has surprised her, appearing from nowhere. Ameryl: Quite so. Of whom do I have the pleasure? Morthrandur: I am but a phantom, a shade wandering the inbetweens of the worlds. Ameryl: And your purpose in addressing me? Morthrandur: A gift. From seemingly nowhere, he produces a silver nunchukus. Ameryl eyes it. Despite the unusual form of the weapon, she can sense the power resonating within it. Except... it's not POWER exactly. Ameryl: What is it? Morthrandur: It is the receptacle of a spark of anti-power. The crafter of the receptacle called it Mors Dei, Death of the Gods. He was a vampire count who plundered it from the vaults of Atlantis ere its destruction. Ameryl regards the object with fascination but also wariness. She does not possess the overweaning ambition of her twin sister, and so is wiser of the dangers such an object would bring. Ameryl: Atlantis? Morthrandur: You are a mage. You sense the fractal patterns of quintessence in this universe. Atlantis once stood at the center of the pattern. Ameryl: I see. Why give this to me? Morthrandur: A path lays before you. You may encounter two empires. One is clearly stronger than the other, at present. You may reinforce the weaker, with this. Ameryl: Why would I care to do anything for either empire? The phantom shrugs. Morthrandur: It is not my purpose to provide you a reason. But you may find one. And then he vanishes, melting away into shadows and leaving Mors Dei on the table by Ameryl's wineglass... ''''(((NSP: In NeS1888, Desmond showed Erro a silver nunchukus called Mors Dei that could supposedly kill gods. No detail was ever gone into about it, although Jim Seven did take it. Now I'm writing that Morthrandur procured it and gave it to Ameryl for the GKM, and explaining that its god-killing ability comes from anti-power.))) Category:Post Category:Pan Post